


[Art] Cake Toss

by ExtraPenguin



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Birthday Party, Gen, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: It is someone else's birthday, and you are a wonderful goose.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 34
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	[Art] Cake Toss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draconicsockpuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/gifts).




End file.
